The G-Boys in Drivers Ed
by Elderith
Summary: Wrote it during Drivers Ed, Duo driving? I swear the way his instructor feels had to be like the poor guy who had me as a student.


Gundam Boys In Drivers Ed

Gundam Boys In Drivers Ed

By: Elderith

**Note: I am not responsible for any loss of brain cells or sanity during reading this fic.  Read at your own risk...*

The G-boys walk up to a building with a sign - "Jordan Driving School"

Heero: I am not doing this.

Wufei: It's the only way we could shut him up.

Duo: *bouncing in the background screaming* I'm gonna drive!  I'm gonna drive!  I'm gonna...

Trowa:  *Thwap!  Hit Duo upside the head* I am not in his car.

The G-boys (with one slightly dizzy Duo) make their way inside.

Odd looking man (OLM): *shaking* Not more... students..

Secretary: The two... Quatre, Wufei... will be with him. *points to a small man (SM) in a corner, also shaking* The others of you are with this guy *points to OLM*

Heero + Trowa: Dang it!

Duo: *sweatdrop* What?  I'm a good driver! *starts singing again*

Heero: *DEATH GLARE* Imahitotsu waado ando Omae o korosu, minasan!

G-boys: *silence!*

Everyone heads to the cars.  OLM and SM hobble to the cars and sit reluctantly into the passenger seats of the two cars.

Trowa: *sits in his car* grabs the keys.   

Heero and Duo: *get in car*

Heero: *points at Duo* As far into the corner as you go.

Duo: *pouts* I wanna drive!  I wanna drive! *pulls out a gun* Let me drive!

Heero: *pulls out his gun, points at Duo's head* Shimekiru baka.

Duo: *leans back* Okay, but I get to drive next.

Trowa: Drives off relatively slow yet expertly away from the building, the OLM seems to relax

(In Quatre's car)

SM: Why... d... don't you... d... drive...?

Quatre: *shrugs* Alright

Wufei: *glares* I'm older!  This is Dishonor! *turns to SM* Make a note of this!  Dishonor to you!  Dishonor to your cow!  Dishonor to your Sandrock...

Quatre: *shakes head* Wufei, have you been watching Mulan again?

Wufei: *shocked* ye... I mean no!  Such a stupid movie!  Those such as I would never watch something so immature!

Quatre: *sighs and drives off*

(Back in Trowa's car)

Duo: *screaming* I WANNA DRIVE!!  MY TURN!!!!  TROWA YOU STINK AT THIS!  MY GRANDMA COULD DRIVE FASTER!  FORGET THAT!  MY DEAD SECOND COUSIN'S GRANDMA'S ROOMMATE COULD DRIVE FASTER!

Trowa: Hit him or something Heero!  For the sake of humanity!      

Heero: I am not getting anywhere close to... that.

OLM: *screams* STOP THE CAR!

Trowa: *Slams on breaks*

Duo: *Flys and smashes into windshield*

Trowa + Heero: *sweatdrop*

OLM: Switch with Duo, uh... Trowa.

Heero + Trowa: No!  You have no idea what you are doing.

Duo: *peels off of windshield* Driving?  Me?

Heero: *reaches for door* I'm out!

*Doors are locked*

Duo: *laughs evilly from the driver's seat*

Trowa + Heero: *shrink into the seats and pull their seat belts really, REALLY tight.

Duo: *yells* WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO! *as he slams the accelerator to the floor*

Car: *lunges forward, flying down the street.*

OLM: NO!  WATCH OU...!

Trowa: There went the mailbox...

OLM: DUO!

Heero: There went some old lady and a carriage.

OLM: STOP IT!

Duo: *pumps break, no effect*

Trowa: *yells* Crap!  There went the breaks!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *as they fly, with no control through downtown Tokyo*

(Back in Quatre's car)

Wufei: *sleeping*

SM: You can go faster Quatre.

Quatre: *gritting teeth and holding the wheel in a death grip* Must... not... crash...

Wufei: *glances up... eyes get wide... yells* Quatre watch out!  It's Duo!

*Duo's car crashes into Quatre's... the cars don't stop.  Duo's car pushes the other at least half a mile before screeching to a sudden stop as Quatre's slides a while more*

Duo: *amazed* So THAT'S the break.  Nowwwww I get it!

Heero + Trowa + OLM: *DEATH GLARES, Choice words!*

Duo: *runs from car*

Heero + Trowa + OLM: *Follow Duo, Heero pulls out gun*

OLM: HEERO!  NO!

Heero: What the Hell is wrong with you?  He almost killed us!

OLM: I know, give me the gun. *holds out hand* I want the first shot...

Author's note:

Hehehe...  Sorry, I am in driver's ed right now and this idea came into my mind.  Hope you liked it.  Legally I must now say, "Unfortunately, I do not own the Gundam boys.  This is a fan-fic.  Fiction, written by fan, inspired by the characters in the show."  The story is mine though so no stealing!  

          Also I don't own Jordan's Driving School or Mulan!


End file.
